Althror's Castle
Map The map of the castle approach, moat and the courtyard around the castle shows the stairwell on the southeast side that leads to the first floor of Althror's castle. The grate in the eastern-most Cell leads to the Dungeon and Smuggler's Cove. Inside the castle First Floor The first floor of the castle is where Jeruld, the castle clerk, Althror, Baron of the fief and his adviser, Ikon, are located. The player will be able to continue the main quest here. Second Floor The portcullis of Althror's Castle contains the stairwell up to the third floor and down to the first floor. This level is empty of NPCs. Third Floor The battlements of Althror's Castle contain several castle guards. The player will find the firemound and oil chambers in order to complete the side quest Call for Reinforcements! The player will be able to continue the main story quest story here. Dungeon Deep Moat Trench Courtyard Shopkeeper Blacksmith Alchemist NPCs Outside the Castle Outer gate * A castle guard is here. ** The guard is dressed in heavy mail, and covered by a scarlet tunic, emblazoned with a silver gauntleted fist clutching a lightning bolt - the sigil of Althror himself. His hand rests on a sword hanging by his side, and he greets you with a simple nod as you approach. Courtyard well * A castle guard is here. ** The guard is dressed in heavy mail, and covered by a scarlet tunic, emblazoned with a silver gauntleted fist clutching a lightning bolt - the sigil of Althror himself. His hand rests on a sword hanging by his side, and he greets you with a simple nod as you approach. * Rag and bone man is here. ** The player can sell items to this NPC Small South Gate * A castle guard is here. ** The guard is dressed in heavy mail, and covered by a scarlet tunic, emblazoned with a silver gauntleted fist clutching a lightning bolt - the sigil of Althror himself. His hand rests on a sword hanging by his side, and he greets you with a simple nod as you approach. Kitchen * A servant is here. ** The servant wears a scarlet tunic, emblazoned with a silver gauntleted fist clutching a lightning bolt - the sigil of Althror. She scurries about silently, clearing up crockery with her head low. The serving girl bobs her head at you politely as she scurries past, devoted to her duties. Servant's quarters * A servant is here. ** The servant wears a scarlet tunic, emblazoned with a silver gauntleted fist clutching a lightning bolt - the sigil of Althror. She scurries about silently, clearing up crockery with her head low. The serving girl bobs her head at you politely as she scurries past, devoted to her duties. Guard's Smithy * The blacksmith is here. ** The blacksmith is tall and muscular, his rippling biceps clearly visible as he wears nothing other than his breeches and a long, leather apron. He dabs sweat from his shaved head as he tends to the forge, withstanding the billowing heat of it. The blacksmith greets you warmly, with a handshake so strong you fear it may have crushed the bones in your hand! Grinning at you as you rub your fingers, the smith returns to his work. Guardroom * Grolik, the captain of the guard is here. ** Grolik is a veteran of many battles, as is evident by the fine tracery of scars across his arms, neck and even his face. His silver hair is tied back in a warriors ponytail behind his head. He watches you like a hawk as you walk towards him. He folds his muscled arms across his breastplate, which is emblazoned with the livery of Althrors castle guard. You have heard of Grolik, the captain of the guard, and now you stand before the toughened warrior. Grolik nods at you, but has his mind on his duties and pays you little heed. South Cell * A prisoner is here. ** The prisoner languishes in his cell with a stench of stale alcohol about him. You suspect he's here for drunken disorderly behaviour, and will no doubt be released once he sobers up. The prisoner merely looks at you with bloodshot eyes, that seem to be struggling to focus on you. You are clearly not going to get any sene sic out of this drunkard. Southeast Cell * A prisoner is here. ** The prisoner languishes in his cell, fiddling with his shakles in a furtive, but likely futile attempt to free himself. The prisoner ignores you, his attention focussed entirely on fiddling angrily with his shackles. NPCs inside the Castle First Floor Antechamber * A castle guard is here. ** The guard is dressed in heavy mail, and covered by a scarlet tunic, emblazoned with a silver gauntleted fist clutching a lightning bolt - the sigil of Althror himself. His hand rests on a sword hanging by his side, and he greets you with a simple nod as you approach. Portcullis control chamber * A castle guard is here. ** The guard is dressed in heavy mail, and covered by a scarlet tunic, emblazoned with a silver gauntleted fist clutching a lightning bolt - the sigil of Althror himself. His hand rests on a sword hanging by his side, and he greets you with a simple nod as you approach. Common Room * Jeruld, the castle clerk is here. ** Jeruld is in his fifties, balding, with grey wispy hair around his ears only. He had worked his entire life as the castle clerk, managing the staff, the finances and the general day-to-day runnings of the estate. He is said to be a close friend of Althrors, as well as his underling. He has a stack of parchments under one arm. He smiles at you with a kindly face as he waves you forward. ** Jeruld nods at you in a kindly manner, 'Greetings traveller,' he smiles, 'Please excuse me as I have many matters of state to attend to,' as he gestures to the pile of parchments under his arm, which look in danger of slipping free and tumbling to the floor at any moment. 'By all means, help yourselves to refreshments and take a seat here. Althror's common room is open for all friends of the baron to take respite. Perhaps I shall have time to chat with you soon.' Althror's Great Hall * Althror, Baron of the fief is here. ** Althror is tall and muscular, with greased-back black hair and a neatly-trimmed black beard peppered with grey. His scarlet tunic is woven with the silver gauntlet and lightning sigil of his house, and studded with tiny emerald that glint in the light. A longsword hangs at his waist, and his hand rests lightly on the haft. His keen, deep black eyes scan the room, taking everything in. Althror is reputed to be a fair, compassionate and yet strong leader, and known as a much-loved ruler of the lands of his fief. A tiny hint of a smile hovers on his lips as if somehow the work of managing his lands slightly amuses him. ** Speaking with him continues the Main Quest. * Ikon, advisor to Althror is here. ** Ikon is the chief advisor to, and household sorcerer of, the castle of Althror. In fact not just Althror, but his father before him, and his father before him... in fact, no=one knows for sure just how long he has held this position. For Ikon is known far and wide to be an immortal. It is believed he is hundreds of years old. Although what his story is, why he serves in this role and how long exactly he has done so for, none can say. Looking at him, you find it almost hard to believe that he has lived for centuries, as he has the face and physique of a fit and strong man in his thirties. Almost... but there is something strange about him. Perhaps his piercing grey eyes, perhaps the way he stands, or perhaps some aura he gives off that you cannot see but can somehow perceive... but you detect that this man is very old, very well-versed in the sorcerous arts... and very powerful. ** Ikon nods at you, staring you straight in the eye with a deep, unblinking gaze. You smile nervously and turn away, unable to withstand the scrutin of this mysterious immortal man for too long. Second Floor Batllements * A castle archer guard (northernmost center) ** The archer is dressed in lightweight leathers, and covered by a scarlet tunic, emblazoned with a silver gauntleted fist clutching a lightning bolt - the sigil of Althror himself. A quiver of arrows is sllung over his back and he holds his longbow at his side, as he leans on the wall next to his allocated arrowslit, casting the occasional glace sic out and onto the lands beyond. * A castle archer guard (southernmost center) ** The archer is dressed in lightweight leathers, and covered by a scarlet tunic, emblazoned with a silver gauntleted fist clutching a lightning bolt - the sigil of Althror himself. A quiver of arrows is sllung over his back and he holds his longbow at his side, as he leans on the wall next to his allocated arrowslit, casting the occasional glace sic out and onto the lands beyond. Lookout tower * A sentry guard ** The guard is dressed in lightweight silver mail and covered by a scarlet tunic, emblazoned with a silver gauntleted fist clutching a lightning bolt - the sigil of Althror himself. A quiver of arrows is sllung over his back and he rests lightly on his longbow, using it as a staff as he gazes out over the fief. Other Notes Drawbridge * The Mage will sense that "this location is a nexus, where astral ley lines cross." Southeast Cell * There is a grate in the floor leading to the Dungeon. South Guest Chamber inside the Castle (1st Floor) * There is a locked chest in this room ** Inside: Ikon's private chamber * This location is an alchemy lab, suitable for concocting potions.